Characters (Dragonborn)
The following is a list of characters that appear in . Their locations are based on where they are first met, however this may change depending on the completion of certain quests. Apocrypha *Hermaeus Mora – The Daedric Prince of forbidden knowledge. *Miraak – The first Dragonborn and primary antagonist. Raven Rock *Adril Arano – Second councilor of Raven Rock. *Captain Veleth – Captain of the Redoran Guard. *Cindiri Arano – Wife of Adril Arano. *Dreyla Alor – Daughter of Fethis Alor. *Drovas Relvi – Worker at the The Retching Netch *Elder Othreloth – Elder of the Reclamations and keeper of the Raven Rock Temple. *Fethis Alor – General goods merchant. *Garyn Ienth – Milore Ienth's husband, Ash farmer and general goods merchant. *Galdrus Hlervu – Temple priest and apprentice to Elder Othreloth. *Geldis Sadri – Landlord of the The Retching Netch. *Glover Mallory – blacksmith and brother of Delvin Mallory. *Lleril Morvayn – Redoran First councilor of Raven Rock. *Milore Ienth – Alchemist and expert Alchemy trainer, Garyn Ienth's wife. *Mirri Severin – Daughter of Vendil and Tilisu Severin. *Mogrul – Brutish Orc money lender. *Slitter – Mogrul's faithful bodyguard. *Teldryn Sero – Dunmer mercenary for hire. *Tilisu Severin – Wife of Vendil Severin. *Vendil Severin – Elderly and well respected Dunmer citizen. Raven Rock Mine *Aphia Velothi – Crescius Caerellius's wife. *Crescius Caerellius – Owner of Raven Rock Mine. *Evul Seloth – A Dunmer miner.This character appears after the quest "The Final Descent" is completed and the mine is reopened. *Gratian Caerellius – Skeletal remains of the famed miner. *Meden Maren – A Dunmer miner. *Millius – Skeletal remains found in Raven Rock Mine. *Naris Mavani – A Dunmer miner. *Tolenos Omoren – A Dunmer miner. Skaal Village *Aeta – Skaal child. *Baldor Iron-Shaper – Blacksmith and Stalhrim craftsman. *Deor Woodcutter – Skaal villager. *Edla – Elderly Skaal villager, mother of Nikulas. *Fanari Strong-Voice – Leader of the Skaal Village. *Finna – Skaal villager. *Frea – Shaman and potential follower. *Morwen – Possible marriage candidate. *Nikulas – Young villager eager to leave the village. *Oslaf – Skaal villager. *Storn Crag-Strider – Elderly shaman of the village. *Tharstan – Nord scholar studying the Skaal people. *Wulf Wild-Blood – Skaal hunter. *Yrsa – Skaal villager. Tel Mithryn *Elynea Mothren – Tel Mithryn mycologist and apothecary merchant. *Neloth – Telvanni wizard lord, Enchanting trainer and staves merchant. Originally found at the Earth Stone. *Talvas Fathryon – Apprentice to master Neloth and potential follower. *Varona Nelas – Steward of Tel Mithryn. All-Maker Stones Earth Stone *Bralsa Drel – Former successful miner and Raven Rock citizen.Upon completion of the quest "Cleansing the Stones," Bralsa and Rirns return to Raven Rock. *Neloth – Telvanni wizard, Enchanting trainer and staves merchant. Later moves to Tel Mithryn after seeking his advice. *Rirns Llervu – Working class Raven Rock citizen. Sun Stone *Ulves Romoran – Indoctrinated citizen and Tel Mithryn kitchen worker.Upon completion of the quest "Cleansing the Stones," Ulves Romoran return to Tel Mithryn Kitchen Water StoneUpon completion of the quest "Cleansing the Stones," these characters walk to the shore to await for their ship. *Benkum – Sailor from Windhelm, trapped under Miraak's spell. *Hjalfar – Sailor from Windhelm, trapped under Miraak's spell. *Liesl – Sailor from Windhelm, trapped under Miraak's spell. *Palevius Lex – Sailor from Windhelm, trapped under Miraak's spell. Wind StoneUpon completion of the quest "Cleansing the Stones," all characters will return to the Skaal Village (Dragonborn). *Baldor Iron-Shaper – Skaal blacksmith and Stalhrim craftsman. *Deor Woodcutter – Skaal villager. *Edla – Elderly Skaal woman and mother of Nikulas. *Fanari Strong-Voice – Leader of the Skaal Village. *Morwen – Possible marriage candidate. *Tharstan – Scholar studying the Skaal people. *Wulf Wild-Blood – Skaal hunter. Temple of Miraak (Tree Stone) *Frea – Skaal Shaman and potential follower.Upon completion of the quest "Cleansing the Stones," Frea returns to the Skaal Village. *Herkja – Indoctrinated Thirsk member.Upon completion of the quest "Retaking Thirsk" and "Cleansing the Stones," these characters will return to Thirsk Mead Hall. *Oslaf – Indoctrinated Skaal villager. *Sirkjorg – Indoctrinated Thirsk member. *Yrsa – Indoctrinated Skaal villager. Bujold's Retreat *Bujold the UnworthyBujold can be named "Bujold the Intrepid" if encountered during "The Chief of Thirsk Hall" or at the end of "Retaking Thirsk." – Leader of the Thirsk Mead Hall. *Elmus – Thirsk member. *Halbarn Iron-Fur – Thisk member, possible marriage candidate. *Hilund – Thirsk member. *Kuvar – Thirsk member, and Bujold's husband. Castle Karstaag Caverns *Esmond Tyne – Corpse found at the bottom of the caverns. Associate of Glover Mallory. Fahlbtharz *Eydis – Corpse of a Nord adventurer. *Ulyn – Corpse of a Dunmer adventurer. Fort Frostmoth *Maximian Axius – The skeletal remains of an Imperial soldier. *General Falx Carius – Undead former Imperial commander of the fort. Frostmoon Crag *Akar – Member of the Frostmoon Pack. *Hjordis – Member of the Frostmoon Pack. *Rakel – Member of the Frostmoon Pack. *Majni – Leader of the Frostmoon Pack. Highpoint Tower *Niyya – Prisoner of Ildari Sarothril, found in a locked cell. *Ildari Sarothril – Former apprentice of Neloth. Horker Island *Saden – Corpse of a Dunmer on a hill. Hrodulf's House *Bjornolfr – Corpse found in the basement. Lover of Hrodulf. Kagrumez *Raleth Eldri – Corpse of a Dunmer mage outside the ruins. Kolbjorn Barrow *Bradyn – Corpse of a missing miner. *Ralis Sedarys – Enterprising treasure hunter. *Mireli – Corpse of a missing miner. Northern Maiden *Gjalund Salt-Sage – Captain of the Northern Maiden. *Lygrleid – Deck hand on the Northern Maiden. *Sogrlaf – Deck hand on the Northern Maiden. Northshore Landing *Ancarion – Thalmor agent on a mission to acquire Stalhrim weaponry. Ramshackle Trading Post *Falas Selvayn – A Dunmer general goods merchant who sells a unique bow. Thirsk Mead Hall *Riekling Chief – Intelligent Riekling who can speak. White Ridge Barrow *Servos Rendas – Corpse of a Dunmer found in a locked cage. Brother of Merilar Rendas. *Merilar Rendas – Co-inventor of magically imbued spiders and sister to Servos Rendas. Other *Ebony Warrior – A Redguard warrior seeking a worthy challenge. *Hrodulf – Corpse of a Nord male by the shore, directly south of Hrodulf's House. *Hunter – A generic Nord male or female found randomly in the wild. *Revus Sarvani – owner of the Silt Strider Dusty and general goods merchant, just north of Tel Mithryn. *Torkild – Werebear brother of Wulf Wild-Blood. Found randomly in the wild during Filial Bonds. *Usha – Corpse of an Argonian male in a hidden camp area near the headwaters of the stream that flows south, just west of Ashfallow Citadel. *Wizard – A randomly encountered Bosmer mage who can be found testing out his flying spell. Footnotes es:Personajes (Dragonborn) fr:Personnages (Dragonborn) Category:Dragonborn: Characters Category:Dragonborn: Lists